Ice Age Wiki:Community News archive
2012 ;August 9, 2012/New admin :We are happy to welcome Macrauchenia who has now been selected for our new admin on Ice Age Wiki. 2011 ;January 18, 2011/New background :Ice Age Wiki now has a new background. A big thanks to Kuzura for making this possible. 2010 ;December 22, 2010/Second anniversary :Today is our second anniversary! Ice Age Wiki was created on this day back in 2008 by Clonehunter. December 15, 2010/Fan section removed :The fan section of Ice Age Wiki has been officially removed. Please read this article for more information and help about the move. ;December 6, 2010/Fan section removal :The fan section will be removed from this wiki on 15 December. The fan articles are transferred to the Ice Age Fanon Wiki. Fan art will be progressively removed from this wiki as it gets transferred to the Fanon Wiki. ;December 6, 2010/New admin and username changes :We have had two username changes. SNA is now be known as TeshiKennedy117 and ScratteLover2 is now Lady Blue. Karlamon9 and Clonehunter's usernames will remain unchanged. We have also made Lady Blue our latest admin due to the departure of TeshiKennedy117. ;October 19, 2010/Sister Wikis :We are pleased to announce that we have partnered up with two other Ice Age wikis. Ice Age 3 Wiki (a wiki that focuses on the third film) and The Ice Age Fanon Wiki (a fanon wiki that our fanfics and fanart are moving to). Please see Ice Age Wiki:Sister Wikis. ;August 24, 2010/Remove fan section? :We are wondering whether the fan section in this wiki should be moved to another Wiki based on Ice Age fanon. We've created an article to discuss this. ;July 10, 2010/Ice Age Wiki Official Facebook Page :We have created an official Facebook fanpage for this wiki. We'll be most likely be using it to keep you informed on new features on the Wiki and latest news from Blue Sky Studios films. Link ;April 25, 2010/Ice Age 4 Wishlist :We now have an article in which any user can add what they want in a possible fourth film. The article is Ice Age Wiki:Ice Age 4 Wishlist, you don't need to be registered to add your own ideas but remember to sign your posts. 2009 ;December 22, 2009/Ice Age Wiki Birthday! :Today December 22, is the first anniversary of this wiki, Ice Age Wiki was founded on December 22, 2008 by Clonehunter and now has a comprehensive guide on the Ice Age series, with over 200 articles and counting, keep it up :) ;November 1, 2009/New admin :We are happy to welcome SNA who has now been selected for our new admin on Ice Age Wiki. ;April 18, 2009/Welcome Karlamon9! :We would like to welcome our new admin Karlamon9 to the Ice Age Wiki. He started liking Ice Age while watching the second one on a plane and he's now been working hard on the wiki. ;March 27, 2009/Simon Pegg Joins the Cast :British actor Simon Pegg has been confirmed to take role of the new Ice Age character Buck in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. 2008 ;December 23, 2008/New Beginnings :The Ice Age Wiki is a GO!! We need help on editing and everything! We are so excited for this to take off! Now all we need is a banner...